superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Balto II: Wolf Quest Credits
Opening Credits * Universal · Universal Studios Celebrates ET the 20th Anniversary * Universal Pictures Present * Balto II: Wolf Quest Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Phil Weinstein * Screenplay by: Dev Ross * Based on Characters Created by: Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Music by: Adam Berry ** "Talking You Home", "Muru's Chant", 'Who You Really Are", "The Grand Design" *** Songs Written by: Michele Brourman & Amanda McBroom * Featuring the Voices of: ** Jodi Benson as Jenna ** David Carradine as Nava ** Lacey Chabert as Aleu ** Mark Hamill as Niju ** Maurice LaMarche as Balto ** Peter MacNicol as Muru * Cast: ** Boris - Charles Fleischer ** Terrier - Rob Paulsen ** Dingo - Nicolette Little ** Saba - Melanie Spore ** Muc - Kevin Schon ** Luc - Kevin Schon ** Hunter - Joe Alaskey ** Aniu - - Mone Walton ** Fox - Mary Kay Bergman ** Wolverine 1 - Kevin Schon ** Wolverine 2 - Rob Paulsen ** Wolverine 3 - Mary Kay Bergman ** Nuk - Joe Alaskey ** Yak - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Sumac - Rob Paulsen ** Young Girl/Puppy - Molley Marlette * Voice Direction and Casting by: Susan Blu * Associate Producer: David W. King * Art Director: Jonathan Salt * Editors: Jay Bixsen, Ken Solomon * Storyboard Artists: Todd Britton, Jerry Verschoor, Pat Wong * Key Layout: Karen Hamrock, Audrey Steadman * Color Stylist: Constance Allen * Model Design: Connor Flynn, Kevin Singelton * Additional Model Work: Ben Balistreri, Chuck Puntuvatana, Douglas Riva, Joe Weatherly * Background Painters: Jonathan Salt, Wei Zhao * Additional Background Key: Lin Zheng * Animation Timing Directors: Eddy Houchins, Woody Yocum * Animation Effects Director: Kathleen Quaife * Computer Animation: Robin Conover, Flammarion Ferreria * Additional CGI Aniamtion: flashbangstudios.com * Main Titles & Additional CGI Aniamtion: Visual Approach * Production Coordinator: Esther Park * Production Assistant: Bob Gilmer * Animatic: Estrella Capin * Executive in Charge of Post Produciton; Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Charlie King * Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Telecine: Joe Cook * On Line Editor: Mike Satterfield * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editors: William B. Griggs, MPSE, Timothy J. Borquez * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Tom Syslo, Jeff Hutchins, Daisuke Sawa * Sound Designer: Roy Braverman * Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Alexander, Robert L. Harman, Timothy J. Borquez * Music Conductor: Jerry J. Grant * Scoring Mixer: Cary Butler * Orchestrations: Adam Berry, Perry Lamarca, Marcus Trump * Music Editor: Richard Davis * Sound Post Production; Castle Oaks Productions * Voice Recording Facility Salami Studios AP * Post Production Assistant: Tim Gilmer * Songs Produced by: Michele Brourman ** "Taking You Home" *** Performed by: Kimaya Seward ** "Maru's Chant" *** Performed by: Rob Paulsen ** "Who You Really Are" *** Performed by: Rob Paulsen, Amanda McBroom, George Ball, Roger, Frreeland, AlI b. Olmo, Lisa Harlow Stark, Rob Trow ** "The Grand Design" *** Performed by: David Carradine, Mark Hamill, Amanda McBroom, George Ball, Roger Freeland, Ali B. Olmo, Lisa Harlow Stark, Rob Trow * Overseas Animation Studio: Wang Film Productioms Co, Ltd. * Executive Producer: James Wang * Supervising Producer: Alex Liu * Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao * Layout Director: Pong Kuo * Layout Supervisors: Babeson Chen, Hippo Sun, Swatch Jam, Sam Lin * Animators: Micael Huang, Rick Lin, Eagle Cheng, Ivan Yu, Dam Chen, Stan Ma, Ginno Kuo, Mei Chu, Shu-Chu Wei, Johnny Liu, Poo Liao, Mars Lu, Elton Lee, Mei-Wei Shih, Kenny Huang, Chwun-Mau Jyang, Joey Chou, Tmason Chen, Jim Lu * Clean-up Supervisor: Frog Shih * Clean-up Artists Maggie Laio, Pi-Hsien Lin, Belle Lu, UIke Dzeng, Jane Huang, Evas Hung, Zoe Wang, Jimme Tsai, Winnie Yao, Yu-Lan Tsai, Jessie Lin * In-Between Artists: Hyu-Chen Lee, Chin-Yuan Ho, Cho-Kuo Wang, Yu-Min jen, Yuch-Chu Chang, I-Dzu Syu, Hsui-Ying Chung, Jwna-Li Yang, Shu-Fang Wang * Background Director: Vincent Liu * Digital Production Manager: Felix Wang * Computer Artist: Kent Lin, Jade Pong, Rocky Huang, Lorraine Lon, Andy Fu, Mandy Yng, Cynthia Yang * Dolby Surround * This motion picture is proetected under laws of the United States and other countires. Unauthorized dupluication, distributionor exhibition may result in civil laibility and crimal. * Country of First Publication: United States of America * Universal Cartoons Studios, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Copyright © 2000 Universal Studios · All Rights Reserved * The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are ficitous. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. * Universal Cartoon Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal City Studios, Inc.